Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 November 2015
04:05 .v. 04:07 taś taś 04:07 cip cip 04:07 coop coop 04:09 https://pl.vichan.net/cp/src/1sk5h40h.vichan.jpg 04:12 Eeee... 04:12 Taka nowa postać z zeldy 04:15 Cisza 04:17 nowa 04:18 trash metal 04:18 no elo 04:18 Yo 04:19 Hej 04:19 o/ 04:19 yo 04:20 elo 04:22 Wszystkiego najlepszego! 04:23 Pinia! 04:23 Nowa! 04:23 Ale masz urodziny w marcu ;-; 04:23 Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji pre-sezonu w lolu! 04:23 ;-; 04:24 Tyle rzeczów. ;-; 04:24 Mi się jeszcze nie spatchowało :c 04:25 Kiedy idziemy na łyżwy? ;> 04:26 Hehehe 04:26 Nigdy 04:29 Czemó? 04:29 ;-; 04:29 Bo łyżwy i ja 04:29 To ból 04:30 obciąża stawy 04:35 Coś się święci, hyhy http://screenshooter.net/101981014/krcxtmi 04:37 Jakie pasty polecacie? 04:37 Lalka 04:37 Colgate 04:37 :/ 04:37 nie ma lipy 04:38 Historia o Czarnym Psie 04:43 nosee 04:43 Colgate już mam :/ 04:45 No cóż 04:45 Colodent próbowałeś? 04:49 Tak xd 04:50 nie rozumiem motywu zamontowania kamer sobie w domu 04:50 i transmitowania tego online, serio dziwne 04:51 Nie można wtedy fapać 04:52 https://pl.vichan.net/a/src/1u6dz0i0.vichan.png 04:52 zorrozo 04:52 x'DDD 04:56 http://www.logopol.pl/ no poważnie 04:56 dziwne 04:56 x 04:56 xd 04:57 Nos, czemu go locknąłeś? 04:57 wtf Nose? 04:57 co zrobił? 04:57 Multiont 04:57 Multikonto 04:57 skąd wiesz 04:57 Vetusa 04:57 dowody 04:57 Powiedział mi na fejsbuku 04:57 niech będzie 04:57 Screena chcesz?xd 04:58 screeny to nie dowód 04:58 ale powiedzmy że ci wierzę 04:58 Mogę skopiować czo mi napisał 04:58 kopiowanie to tym bardziej nie jest dowód 04:58 No to nie 04:59 Musisz mi więc uwierzyć' 04:59 Co się stało? 04:59 przecież pisze 04:59 Lobo was nauczyła durnego zwyczaju 04:59 wierzenia w screeny 04:59 Teraz ma ból dupy że go zbanowałem i mówi że multikonta do ominięcia bana nie są zakazane xd 04:59 w ogóle tego nikt o zdrowych zmysłach powinien nie brac pod uwagę 04:59 Screen =/= dowód 04:59 napisz mu że jak się myli aspirynę z trutką na szczury to są takie efekty 05:00 Rycerz, teraz mówi że ty mu niesłusznie bana dałeś x'D 05:00 nie będę ci pisał co masz mu napisać 05:00 bo to niestosowne 05:00 ej, a jak ktoś zrobi nagranie video czatu na telefonie? xD 05:00 to jest zaplutym konfidentem 05:00 to raczej jest nie do podrobienia, nie? 05:00 i kopałbym po ryju 05:01 XD 05:01 ;-; 05:01 tak tylko pytam teoretycznie ;) 05:01 Taki mały karakan boone/star tak kiedyś zrobił 05:01 nie wiem 05:01 a mi się dzisiaj znowu złamał paznokieć 05:01 wczoraj dwa, dzisiaj jeden 05:01 to boli (bp) 05:03 Hej 05:03 elo 05:03 do kuchni 05:03 z resztą ma bana na papiesz wiki 05:03 kto 05:03 Witam o/ 05:03 idę po coś 05:03 Listy do em już leco 05:03 i wszedłem na słuchawkę od telefonu 05:03 Wniosek? 05:03 i coś mi się ze stopą zrobiło 05:03 Święta się zbliżają 05:03 i nie mogę zgiąć palców 05:04 jezu 05:04 jj bez zw 05:04 to jest tak denerwujące jak to się ogląda 05:04 ;_; 05:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKcWu0tsiZM 05:05 Ped 05:05 i tak idź do kuchni 05:05 standardowe polskie małżeństwo 05:05 seba i karyna 05:05 x'D 05:06 Ale Ped to Andrzej 05:06 ty jesteś kobietą 05:06 imię Andrzej zawsze kojarzyło mi się z pedofilami 05:06 Takimi, którzy stoją pod szkołą w krzakach 05:06 a mi magdalena z kociarami 05:06 Trafnie! 05:06 a mi z in vitro 05:06 które siedzą do końca życia z 5 kotami 05:06 x'DD 05:06 o, jeszcze lepiej 05:06 ja znam typa co ma na imię Sykstus 05:06 więc się cieszcie 05:07 tylko, że jagoda jest tak samo wredna i zła jak rycerz i nie mogę mieć nawet drugiego kota nie mówiąc o 5 xd 05:07 Sykstus kojarzy mi się z kaktusami 05:07 sekstus trochę 05:07 to z greckiego szósty chyba 05:07 Grażyna,rozkładaj ten parawan 05:07 ma jeszcze 5 rodzeństwa? 05:07 no 05:07 ta 05:07 był papież taki 05:07 chyba 05:07 lepszy wojtyła 05:08 hihi 05:08 jeszcze dwa dni 05:08 o boże 05:08 jutro wyprać i wyprasować koszulę i pelerynkę d: 05:08 i spodnie! D: 05:08 to wszystko się pogniecie T-T 05:08 ku klux klan? 05:09 Ped, no 05:09 nie idziesz w sukieńce? 05:09 cały chór 05:09 Rycerz 05:09 x'DDD 05:09 mam bekę 05:09 a jak wyszliby na scenę Mateusz i Jasiek? 05:09 też w sukienkach? 05:09 nie wiem co to za typy 05:09 tak 05:09 bo to ku klux klan 05:09 Wystarczy, że mateusz musi wiązać włosy xd 05:09 Co za kuc x'D 05:09 xd 05:09 u nas jakieś cepy pojechały na festiwal muzyki ludowe i normalnie wbili ich w spódniczki ;-; 05:09 jeszcze mi powiedz że gra na gitarze 05:09 albo że jest satanistą 05:09 ej 05:09 nie, na pianinie 05:09 to kuc 100% 05:09 ja gram 05:10 x'D 05:10 hyhy 05:10 ale włosów nie spinam 05:10 ale nie wiążesz włosów 05:10 wow that escalated quickly 05:10 no 05:10 no 05:10 nawet na wf 05:10 a po co 05:10 a później takimi przepoconymi włosami 05:10 yhh 05:10 nie 05:10 obrzydliwe 05:10 jak u nas nawet metale ze szkoły sportowej tego nie robią xD 05:10 o mój boże 05:10 najbrudniejsze i najbardziej śmierdzące miejsce na świecie 05:10 twój most 05:10 ? 05:11 niee 05:11 twoja szkoła 05:11 ja nie chodzę do sportowej 05:11 lub szatnia dla chłopców w mojej szkole 05:11 u dziewczyn śmierdzi bardziej 05:11 ale ty robisz tak jak oni 05:11 jeszcze jak wypsikają dezozortant na siebie 05:11 no 05:11 boli 05:11 nooo 05:11 dlatego my przebieramy się w szatni dla licealistek (bp) 05:11 czy tam innych klas 05:11 dziewczyny to się w ogólnie nie pocą 05:12 Ped, u nas dosłownie robi się mgła od tych dezodorantów ;_; 05:12 nie puszczają bąków 05:12 nie 05:12 one się po prostu myją 05:12 no widzisz 05:12 x'DDD 05:12 w szambie 05:12 Szach mat kucu x'DDDD 05:12 Wilkeł photography http://i63.tinypic.com/2ly5p4m.jpg 05:12 Rycerz, ale to do kogo? 05:12 bo nie wiem, czy mam się czuć źle, czy śmiać z Peda 05:12 do długowłosych brudasów 05:12 którzy się nie myją 05:12 ja się myję codziennie 05:12 i tak Zima o tobie mówię 05:12 więc sobie wypraszam 05:12 xd 05:13 Ped, i tak jesteś obrzydliwy 05:13 no bo później tymi włosami dotykasz innych 05:13 fajnie 05:13 to prawie tak straszne jak dotknąć Norberta 05:13 na jajach też mam włosy spocone 05:13 a potem ktoś inny je dotyka 05:13 ;---; 05:13 fajnie masz w domu 05:14 U mnie nie ma szatni 05:14 co 05:14 mieszkam w twojej kuchni 05:14 Ped, chyba w ogórkach razem z makłowiczem 05:14 To gdzie ty się przebierasz? 05:14 nie 05:14 w ogóle nie polecam tuńczyka z biedry 05:15 Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj fascynujących rzeczy od kuzynki 05:16 została kuzynem? 05:16 że podobno dziewczyny oglądają mniej pornoli 05:16 bo potrafią walić do pamięciówy 05:16 co 05:16 dziewczyny walą? :'D 05:16 ależ oczywiście 05:16 to dość niezręczne 05:16 tylko jest to mniej oczywiste 05:16 D: 05:16 a jak to nazwiesz inaczej? 05:17 pieszczoty xD D? 05:17 gdyby kuzyn mi powiedział do czego się masturbuje 05:17 ymm 05:17 x'DDD 05:17 mam nadzieję że nie do tego co kaszub 05:17 xd 05:17 zwłaszcza, że jedyni z jakimi mam kontakt to 8 i 4 latek 05:17 Smocze porno? 05:17 afkors 05:18 *clap* 07:35 jak znam życie to nauczycielka mi je wydrze z zeszytu xd 07:53 Witam o/ 07:56 yo 08:00 http://scr.hu/8kj8/t77kx 08:00 leżęęęę 08:00 XD 08:06 oyasumi nasai 08:14 Cześć 08:14 salad face kiddos 08:21 cześć 08:29 <3 08:29 <3 08:32 elo 08:32 elo 08:32 zepsułeś 08:33 Hej Ex 08:33 Ex <3 08:33 Kyu <3 08:33 Reszta o/ 08:33 tez mogę zaserduszkować? ;_; 08:33 Możesz :3 08:33 Ex, Kuro <3 08:33 <3 08:34 <3 08:34 Skończyłam malować obraz 08:35 Czuje zyciowa pustkę 08:35 jaki obraz? ;-; 08:35 to pokaż 08:35 Na prezent 08:35 Pokaaaż 08:35 Średnio mam jak bo z telefonu wbiłam 08:36 Chyba ze na Skype wam powysyłam 08:36 jak ci się chce to możesz wysłać 08:36 stała grawitacji dla księżyca to 1,7 czegośtam? ;-; 08:36 zalezy dla kogo 08:36 Też mi wyślij 08:36 bo dla zoze jest 2 razy więcej 08:36 Potworkowata 08:36 To zw 08:36 ale ja się boję wejść na skype 08:36 Jak coś 08:37 Wiem pisałam chyba do Ciebie 08:37 a nie ebola chan? x'D 08:38 E-bola chan to chyba ja? 'xD 08:39 tak 08:39 o fu 08:39 Rycerz mi wysyła jakiegoś płaczącego gościa 08:39 któremu się tak obrzydliwie żyły robią tak ;-; 08:39 x'D 08:39 chciałbym takie mieć 08:39 czesc 08:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOxEPhNzWeQ 08:39 o mój boże, on tak uroczo piszczy xd 08:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NmUvFibAQ8 08:40 Powysyłałam ^^ 08:40 jeju 08:40 k 08:40 elegancko 08:40 Ex, przykro mi, bo rycerz wysyła mi prawie-płaczącego gościa 08:40 filantrop 08:41 i obrońca najbiedniejszych x'D 08:41 Rzym poeta tak oto się wyraził o obrazie: To najznamienitszy przykład tego, jak miłość potrafi motywować i inspirować ludzi do tworzenia sztuki, sztuki pieczołowicie namalowanej na płótnie, które jeszcze tak niedawno było przecież jedynie kawałem białego jak śnieg materiału. To przykład tego, jak ludzki geniusz może zostać przelany na kawałek czegoś pustego, tworząc arcydzieło jakim jest ten obraz. 08:41 był dziś Psycho? 08:41 Uwielbiam tego gościa <3 08:41 noo 08:41 a ja napisałem po prostu ładne x'D 08:42 zobaczyłem 08:42 przeczytałem 08:42 I? 08:42 mogę wyjść 08:42 xD 08:42 bo obrazu nie widziałem to co mi po opinii 08:43 Mogę i Tobie wysłać 08:43 hej jakby pojawił się Psgcho to powiedzcie mu,ze wpadne za niedlugo ok? 08:43 Tak chcesz 08:43 k pokaż 08:43 Cześć ^^ 08:43 <3 08:43 Dla mnie? 08:43 c: 08:44 Oui Monsieur 08:44 Ex 08:44 Awww! Dziękuję! <3 08:44 Ex: gdzie? 08:44 Nic nie dostałam :c 08:44 ;-; 08:44 Chyba musisz mnie dodać 08:44 Dodałam 08:44 No to jeszcze raz 08:45 Zozol- Skype 08:45 K 08:45 Zw 08:45 Ex 08:45 Dostałam 08:47 ogarniając fizykę czuję się tak inteligentna! 08:48 No dobry wieczór 08:49 Koron 08:49 ktoś cię kupił? 08:49 Ha, też miło Cię widzieć :P 08:49 Koron!!11 08:49 Tęskniłam! 08:50 Miło mi to słyszeć :) )) 08:50 *widzieć :D 08:50 Salve Koron 08:50 Jak tam koniec sezonu? 08:50 Aj nie udało się do SV dojsć :( A szło tak pięknie :D B1 92 LP i losing streak 08:51 :c 08:51 S3 08:51 Niestety 08:51 Dużo się działo jak mnie nie było? 08:52 Karu! 08:52 Co z Karu? 08:52 znowu miał o coś ból 08:53 Eetam 08:53 Wszyscy się niego uczepiliscie :x 08:54 ;---; 08:54 Przywołamy dzisiaj Karu? 08:54 No chodź, zróbmy tooo! 08:54 xd 08:54 No lecicie :D 08:54 Ale ja się na serio boję 08:55 ja nie chcę być wtrącona do więzienia za przyjmowanie łapówek 08:55 i pisanie "/me" trzy razy pod rząd 08:55 Tak dawno nie widziałam go, nie chowaj się, schował się, czy co? 08:55 oby tak 08:55 W ogóle. Rano przed moim blokiem stała śmieciarka - Caru Cointainers 08:55 Pozdrawiam. 08:55 xd 08:55 x'DDDDDDDDD 08:55 Zmienił branżę? xd 08:56 Odnalazł swoje miejsce. 08:56 Biedny Karu :P 08:57 zapluty pies 08:57 Ejejej 08:57 Zachowujecie się gorzej niż społecznosć majkrafta 08:57 Język 08:58 Kuro, mogę nazywać kolegów z klasy podludźmi? 08:58 no... oni nadal nie wiedzą, że ich obrażam 08:58 Nowo, za dużo czasu spędzasz z Pedem xD 08:58 (lf) 08:58 A tak na serio to za dużo rozmawiam z Rycerzem 08:58 ale ped to twój mąż 08:58 nadal nie chce mi gotować 08:59 Ble 08:59 rozważam rozwód 08:59 Kupię sobie Korona 08:59 muj menszu!!!11onejeden 08:59 dużo seksu mało dzieci 08:59 jak to mi mówił 08:59 Nawet żartowanie w ten sposób jest okropne 08:59 co 08:59 nie żartuję 09:02 Co tam? 09:02 umiem fizykę 09:03 O. Gratuluję. Jaki temat? 09:04 nie wiem 09:04 ee 09:04 coś z g! 09:04 i m! 09:04 i Fg 09:04 Nie wiesz czego się uczysz? :P 09:04 to źle? 09:05 propsuje 09:05 Tak 09:05 x'D 09:05 ale ja umiem! 09:05 Fg = m * g 09:05 Fizyka jest fajna 09:05 Lubię ale nie umiem :v 09:05 zajumałem klucz z szkoły 09:05 a ja się boję pani od fizyki 09:06 Rycerz, ale ty niegrzeczny 09:06 przetopię na srebro x'DDDD 09:06 lol 09:06 >sugerowanie że klucze w szkole są ze srebra 09:06 mi woźna nie chciała dać, bo "ale ty jesteś z gimnazjum, a my z liceum!" 09:06 i siedziałam godzinę pod szatniami <3 09:06 woźna jest z liceum? 09:06 noo 09:06 O to samo chciałem zapytać :D 09:06 skoro tak twierdzi 09:07 u nas się kradnie klucze żeby się dostać do szatni x'DDD 09:07 jaka patologia lol 09:07 no i zapomniałem oddać 09:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Bn_kD6QN4 09:07 ale ja się boję 09:07 nikt z czatu nie mieszka w Ostrowie? 09:07 Tak? 09:07 Ha, u mnie w szkole stówę trzeba bulić za szafkę 09:07 co 09:08 ale u nas nie ma szafek 09:08 Za to dwa lata temu mój brat zapomniał klucza 09:08 Niby zgłosiłem to do sekretariatu, usmiechnęli się i powiedzieli że mam prezent 09:08 Najmilsza obsługa jaką w życiu spotkałem <3 09:08 ;-; 09:09 czekaj 09:09 ty chodzisz do gimnazjum? 2015 11 11